


Moustache

by shunziqing



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Chinese, First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“痒痒。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moustache

**Author's Note:**

> 就当作是Mary不存在的AU吧。全部存在的意义就是卖萌。

  
  
“……出乎意料的柔软，Watson，比羽毛的触感更重，有点扎，但不会令人感到不快，”Watson走进Holmes的书房时，侦探正背对着门口，头也 不回地念叨，好像他不用看也能确定是谁刚刚进来，唔，也许他确实能，“比发现这一事实更让我惊讶的是，此前我竟没有推测出这一点，引人深思，的确，某些极 端浅显明白的事实却是最容易逃脱人们注意的，毕竟那几乎不需要任何逻辑推理，证据清楚地摆在那，你的——”  
  
“Holmes。”Watson用他“拜托别再给你自己丢人了，或者，如果你不在意，别再给我丢人了”的语气说。  
  
“唔？”Holmes无辜地回头，看见了跟在Watson身后端着托盘进来的Hudson太太，“哦。”他说，“告诉过你这女人是邪恶的，我从来听不到她的脚步。顺便一提，我在说的……是……Gladstone的毛。”  
  
Gladstone在壁炉边警觉地抬起头，发出暴躁地呼噜声。  
  
事情的经过是这样的：  
  
[两天前]  
  
“Holmes！这就是你逃脱敌人擒拿的方法？！靠让你的肩膀脱臼？！”Watson一边跟在侦探后面翻过窗框，一边愤怒地数落对方。  
  
Holmes迅速在医生爬进来之后用没受伤的手拉紧窗帘，然后小心地从缝隙窥视外面，以确定他们摆脱了追兵：“那是最快速有效的方案，别担心，老伙计，我 记得你是医生？”他脸上稍显苍白，额头上带着一层薄汗，Watson知道虽然表面丝毫看不出来，但是侦探微微急促的呼吸并不全是因为刚才的奔跑所致。  
  
Watson发出一声暴躁地嘟囔，上前一步，抓住Holmes受伤那只手臂。  
  
侦探好像这时才意识到自己说了什么：“慢着，等等，Watson！不不不不——嗷！…………事实上，现在感觉好多了。你总能给我惊喜，医生，不过下次提前来个警告会更好。”  
  
Watson翻了个白眼，他用侦探自己的围巾做了个简易吊带。确保Holmes不再处于严重的痛苦之中后，他才有机会后退一步，打量起他们所在的陌生宅邸，然后，他缓慢地、极其平稳地问：“……Holmes？告诉我你刚刚没有带着我闯空门。”  
  
“呃，理论上来讲，我们是从窗户进来的，所以——”  
  
“Holmes。”  
  
“放轻松，我的好医生，桌上的物品和门口的摆设显示屋主大概不会在短时间内回来，我想我们最好在这等我们的追兵往错误的方向跑得更远些……”  
  
“我要走了。”Watson转身往大门的方向走去，比平时对拐杖的倚赖更重些——那些奔跑和跳跃对他的伤腿并没太大好处。  
  
“Watson？你的腿在疼么？”而且，当然Holmes注意到了。  
  
这句话就像是个导火索，Watson停住脚步，猛地转身：“当然我的腿在疼！Holmes！和你一起办案的时候我的腿*总是*在疼！现在想想，我的头也在疼！”医生怒从中来，不由得挥舞了一下自己的手杖——  
  
啪嚓。  
  
“……”  
  
“……”  
  
侦探和医生沉默地看着地上摔得粉碎的一个中国花瓶，良久，然后Holmes镇静地说：“Watson，我觉得我们该走了。”  
  
“好主意。”  
  
当然，屋主选在这个时候归来完全不令人惊讶。  
  
于是这就是为什么Watson和Holmes会发现自己挤在楼梯下狭小的储物间里，侦探几乎算是坐在医生的大腿上，两人都在挣扎着，Watson想找到个 姿势能让自己的腿伸直同时不触痛Holmes受伤的肩膀，Holmes则努力把自己的大部分重量放在Watson的好腿上。  
  
“Holmes，别乱动！”Watson嘶嘶地对侦探说。  
  
Holmes的动作猛地停止了：“……Watson？在你腰间的是你的左轮手枪么？”他轻轻问道。  
  
“ **当然** 是我的左轮手枪！不然 **你** 以为是什么！”Watson的声音虽低，但其中的愤怒清晰可辨。  
  
“哦，我不知道，也许是——”  
  
“闭嘴，Holmes！”  
  
Holmes乖乖闭嘴。半晌，还是Watson自己忍不住，他叹了口气：“Holmes，你真让人难以置信。”  
  
“我知道，可不是吗。”Holmes明显高兴起来，带着每次Watson夸他时就会露出的“我知道，老子就这么厉害，没办法”的语气。  
  
“……我不是在夸你。”  
  
“你不是？”  
  
“闭嘴，Holmes。”Watson捉住对方的腰部，往前几乎盲目地亲上Holmes的嘴唇。  
  
侦探发出一声小小的、惊讶的声音，大概是因为他们的鼻子撞在了一起，随后任何声音都被Watson吞进了肚里。  
  
你永远不能让Holmes保持震惊太久，所以当他们分开的时候，Holmes整个上身几乎贴在Watson身上，他没受伤那只胳膊勾住了医生的脖子。壁橱里一片乌漆麻黑，Watson只能感觉到自己怀里人坚实的肌肉线条，和他唇边湿润的吐气。  
  
“痒痒。”Holmes把自己的上嘴唇嘬进嘴里，用他发现了某种从未想到的事实时才用的惊叹口吻说道。  
  
Watson忍不住挑起嘴角：“习惯就好了。”他说。  
  
  
[现在]  
  
“我应该觉得被侮辱了吗？”Watson问道，不过他的声音中并没有怒意。  
  
他们正在起居室里喝茶，Holmes举起Gladstone，审视它的皮毛。  
  
“我确定那感觉不一样，Watson。”Holmes安慰他。  
  
然后Gladstone伸出舌头，舔了舔侦探的嘴唇。  
  
“哦。”Holmes嫌恶地皱起鼻子，“绝对不一样，Watson。”  
  
  
  
【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2011年10月29日。


End file.
